


The Devil strikes a deal

by Shiraioki



Series: Yato yasha [2]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-15 02:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13603323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shiraioki/pseuds/Shiraioki
Summary: Kamui is bored ,he decides to see what his sister is up to.he doesn't like what he's seeing





	The Devil strikes a deal

Okay,this is weird ,kagura is weird ,this whole situation is pretty weird. see, kamui doesn't care about his sister -no shut up mom he doesn't - but he can get a grasp of what she's up to by looking at her face when he sees her. She's happy means she found something to play with i.e  a rodent or something ,she's sad means she killed the stupid thing by accident,and the cycle moves on.

But kagura has been happy for a month,A MONTH.and not like 'papi might come home soon' happy,not even 'mommy made eggs on rice with real eggs' happy.this is the initial high kagura usually goes through whenever she gets a new pet,and kamui might belive that IF he saw the initial depression she goes through whenever the previous pet dies.but this time didn't see that.

What he is seeing now from where he's perched atop the building opposite their home, is kagura taking a stale piece of bread,and going out to see a pet which should have been dead by now .kamui saw that tiny things - kagura insisted - and gave it 3 days to live,a week tops.

"It's dead .it has to be" muttered kamui under his breath,watching kagura run off ."which means that the food she's taking is for something else".kamui gave a long sigh "I just hope she hasn't been fooled by another homeless man like last time".

........

It was,in fact ,another homeless man.

Kamui stared from where he was hidden at kagura running towards a man with white hair.he looked young, his clothes looked worse to wear,and the red umbrella he was holding had seen better days ,but he was yato ,of that kamui had no doubt.he had heard about him,an outsider that will do any work for cash or food ,and was usually found slacking near the whore house where he gets most of his job requests (kicking out drunkards whose IQ took a plummet after too many drinks).

And kamui has to admit,it was kinda funny hearing about an outsider kicking people twice his size out to the street ,and them being unable to do anything because  _'the madam of the house "requested" their leave'_ and  _'are you implying that she is in the wrong?'_ .honestly?, he wanted to fight him and see what he's made of. but see,that still doesn't explain why said outsider is hanging out with kamui's sister,sitting near an obviously hand-made grave,while eating stale bread.

"So Gin-chan,tell me about flowers" kamui heard kagura say

"Well ,there are red ones and yellow ones and pink ones and..probably green ones".

"I'm gonna make you throw up that bread I gave you".

"HEY, what more do you want me to tell you?" the man -Gin-chan?- says,raising his hands defensively. 

"Their names?what they look like?anything?"

"does it look like I'm a herbalist?"

"you look like a teenager who got dumped into the street by their father"

The man sighed, and then promptly began telling kagura half-baked knowledge about flowers he knew,kagura was more interested In those that can be eaten.

suddenly,an idea popped in kamui's head.he could use his stupid sister as an excuse to fight this man . because kagura can't tattle to his mom (she'd have to explain how she knew the man,and mom would probably tell her not go near him again), which means that his mom won't know about this (he doesn't want to make her worry).

Kamui dashed towards them.the man sensed his presence the moment kamui took off,and was barely able to block the kick going for his head with his arm.kamui dropped to the ground and aimed for the legs,but the man was able to jump away from the blow.kamui can hear kagura yelling in background - probably at him - but couldn't even care about that right now.

This man was sooooooo fun,he keeps evading kamui's hits while trying to strike him without killing or maiming.he should really stop treating kamui like a kid before he breaks something.but man,he sucks at using his umbrella, it's like he never held one to fight in his life.

kamui saw an opening then,the man had lost his fotting for a second .kamui took that chance and jumped to deliver a heavy blow.the kick landed square on his chest,but the man threw dirt at his face and then,and then...

Kamui opened his eyes to this: kagura kicking and hitting the white-haired man,while he desperately tries to coax kamui awake .It was honestly funny enough that kamui pondered if she should play dead for a couple more minutes.

"YOU KILLED HIM"

"i didn't,I didn't " he said rapidly."look ,the stupid shit is waking up so-OUCH,hey stop hitting".

Kamui stared at the red bruise that was forming on the man's cheek.the man looked at him "i can't belive you punched me after you passed out".he winced,"i can't belive you almost cracked my ribs ".

"not almost.I'm pretty sure I cracked them".said kamui ,then he was suddenly hugged by his crying sister. "kamuiiiiiii" she wailed 

"Eww, kagura don't get your snot on me"

"but you weren't moving" she sniffed.

"I'm not a weakling ,that kind of hit isn't enough to leave a scratch" he pushed her aside "and stop clinging, I said I'm ok".

Kamui turned to the white hair man "i want another round".

"yeah .not happening you shitty brat".

"you cheated".

"a warrior uses anything at his disposal to win".

"haha,fine.i'll get my rematch whether you like it or not" kamui smiled at the man.

The man sighed " you siblings sure like to get everything going your way".

then ,kagura's stomach made a loud gurgle."Gin-chan! snacks! " she opened her hand.

"yeah ,yeah" the man stood up,and went to get a paper bag that was near the makeshift grave , he took something out - a dumpling - and handed the rest to kagura.he gave the one in his hand to kamui.

"what's this?"said kamui staring at the dumpling that was handed to him.

"Do you not know what food is?".

"if you think you can bribe my silence ,you are mistaken".

"i don't need to buy anyone's silence .in fact if you could just rat out your sister,you'd save me a lot of money in food expenses".

"HEY" yelled kagura.

Kamui stared at them,then smiled"so,care to tell me why you're hanging out with random homeless men again".

"Who the hell are you calling homeless" said the man."and it's sakata gintoki ".

"Gin-chan's from earth,so he tells me about it,but he sucks at doing that" said kagura,smiling.

"You're an earthling ?" said kamui.turning towards the man in question.

"well,yeah.ughhh"the man groaned ,clutching at his stomach."i really need to see a doctor".

"It's that stale bread kagura gave you" kamui pointed out.

"No,it's that kick you gave me". The man stood up "alright kagura, time to go .your kind brother has come to bring home.off you go now,shoo" he gestured with his hands.

"Noooooo" said kagura ,and latched on to ...Kamui..huh.

"kamui,you can't tell mommy.she'll never let me see Gin-chan again "she pleaded.giving her brother the biggest,saddest eyes she can make.

Well.this is turning out to be in his favour.if he can play it right.

"you know those eyes only work on that receding hair line you call papi" said kamui.

"che" she pouted

"but" he began "if that homeless" "it's Gin-chan" "whatever,if he'll fight me seriously when I ask ,then I won't tell" kamui smiled.

"That's okay, Gin-chan will do it "

"does Gin-san get a say in this?? "Said Gintoki 

"no"  answered both siblings.

Gintoki have a long sigh.stared at the sky ,and said "what did I get myself into".

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyy, second fic :)  
> Let me know what you guys think.


End file.
